In present systems, a user detects an error in a generating system that is caused by particular manufacturer-specific dose information images. Several manual checks outside the production system are required until remedial action shows correct support of a dose information image type. No controlled or automated assistance exists for detecting problems with dose information image types of different manufacturers' CT equipment in a production system. In addition, there exists no controlled or automated facility for re-using dose information images of CT scanners once the support is confirmed.
There is no information for operators of supported and unsupported dose information images of CT scanners. This makes it more difficult to automatically detect unsupported CT scanners and prevents uploading of dose information images to the cloud. No operator information about supported or unsupported dose information images for specific scanner types is provided.